Valuan Skies
by GilderRules13
Summary: How much do you know about Skies of Arcadia? Hmm? Be prepared as everything you knew comes crashing down! Read and review, please! Warning: Destructive criticism may result in decapitation. Chapter 4 is now up!
1. Chapter 1: Everything is Not as it Seems

Due to popular demand, I am posting the first chapter of my other SoA fanfic, Valuan Skies. As usual, all SoA characters belong to the good people at Sega. Any upcoming OCs are mine (not yours! BLEH!) and any similarities between them and other characters, dead, alive, or fictional, are pure coincidence. Any similarities between this fic and any others are also pure coincidence. I did not completely steal the Master Roshi character for this fan fic. ;) Anyway, enjoy this journey into a parallel Arcadia. One where everything you thought you knew, just isn't how it is.

Valuan Skies

Chapter 1: Everything is Not as it Seems

"Air Pirate scum. You have attacked a Valuan Vessel for the last time! Prepare to die!"

The pale skinned, white-haired youth drew his sword. He was standing on the deck of a large, wooden air ship, known across the world as the infamous Albatross. The captain stood in front of his cabin, shouting commands.

"Luke, Briggs, take care of this Valuan scum. I'll look after the girl!"

The youth turned to his opponents.

"So. You are the cannon fodder that is to slow me down. Are you so low on the ladder as to be sacrificed to me? Ha. You do not stand a chance."

"Shut up, and die!" shouted Briggs, raising his pistol and pulling the trigger. With a single fluid motion, Ramirez twisted away from the bullet and used his momentum to charge toward his opponent. His blade was extended to the side as he rushed past the pirate. He stopped, and turned around. Briggs gasped and looked down at the gash in his stomach.

snap went Ramirez's fingers, and Briggs fell to the ground, now in two pieces.

"Briggs!" cried Luke, as he drew his own blade and rushed at the youth.

"Ah, a swordsman. Let me see how skilled you are." Luke slashed wildly, trying mightily to remove his opponent's head from his shoulders. The youth easily parried every attack with a slight movement. Finally, he disarmed Luke with a flick of the wrist and impaled his head, killing him instantly.

"As I thought. No match at all." Turning away, the soldier entered the Albatross, searching for the girl that held the answers.

After marching through the ship and killing several other crew members, Ramirez came to the escape pods.

"So, you found me after all. Well, you're too late. I will not deign to fight you now. However, maybe this will be more your style. Garbanzo! Come forth!"

Smash! Boom Crash! the door fell in and a huge beast in armor marched out.

"Do you like my war beast? Garbanzo, finish off this infiltrator!"

Garbanzo charged forward, trying to trample the soldier. The youth was too quick, however, and jumped over the beast. He dashed forward, grabbed the girl, and placed her out of harm's way. Then he faced the beast. It charged again, but this time the soldier met it with his blade extended. At the last moment, he turned aside, slashing a leg with his sword. The beast fell down on it's side, wounded. In the same movement, the young man pulled out a set of throwing knives and threw them, each finding it's mark in the belly of the beast. With a loud roar, it died.

"Hmm, you may become a pest. For now, though, I congratulate you. We will meet again." said Dyne as he flew away in an escape craft, safe from the man's onslaught. The youth walked over to the girl, just as her eyes flickered open.

" . . . R . .. Ramirez?" was all she could manage before falling unconscious again.

The youth was thunderstruck. How does she know my name!


	2. Chapter 2: Windmill Filler

Here's chapter 2, and all previous disclaimers still apply. I hope you enjoy this filler chapter, and just wait for the third chapter when the story starts to get interesting! Until then, enjoy this little interlude.

Chapter 2: Windmill Filler

"I have brought the girl as you ordered, my lord."

"Excellent. Leave her here. I have new orders waiting for you at your ship. I will question the girl personally. Also, I have put forward a request for your promotion. Congratulations, Admiral Ramirez."

The white-haired youth saluted, his right hand closed into a fist and placed over his heart. He bowed, and walked back to the docks, where his ship, the Monocerous, awaited. While he walked, he tried to turn over these recent events in his mind. Years ago, he had been rescued by a Valuan ship after his ship nearly was destroyed. He was trained by a Valuan Admiral, Mendoza, to become an expert swordsman. One day, however, he discovered Mendoza's dark secret: he had actually been trading with the evil air pirates, using the Ixa-Takans as slave labor to harvest moon stones. Enraged, he slew the admiral and his guards. Without Mendoza, he turned to the other powerful figure in his life: Lord Galcian, Admiral of the entire armada. With Galcian's guidance, he became stronger than ever before. And he placed his entire trust in that man. Only lord Galcian was fit to rule Arcadia, and the only way to ensure that was to eliminate all competition, starting with the pesky air pirates. Now he had finally struck the first blow, but with it came a girl with a similar past.

_She called me Ramirez. No one knows my true name, save Lord Galcian. Where did she come from? Could she really be a Sil-_

"Admiral! I have your new orders from Lord Galcian right here."

"Thank you. Return to your post." The officer gave a salute, then turned and marched back to his station. Ramirez opened the sealed document and read his new orders.

"Admiral Ramirez. This attack by the Air Pirates cannot go unpunished. Your orders are to seek and destroy the Air Pirate home base. Spies have located it south of Valua, on the other side of the stone arch. Along the way you will rendezvous with Admiral Alfonso. The two of you will destroy the air pirate base, and capture the pirates. Further orders will follow."

Ramirez read his orders a second time, then tossed them off the dock, not bothering to watch as they sank deeper and deeper into the sky, beyond the reach of anyone. He walked aboard the Monocerous and gave the command to depart.

After several days of flying, and a successful meeting with Alfonso, Ramirez was ready to destroy the air pirates. He had a feeling that his mission after dealing with the pirates would be far more important, and he was starting to get a little annoyed with Alfonso.

"Hey, Admiral! Where are we going again?"

"For the last time, Alfonso, we are going to destroy Dyne's Air Pirates once and for all!"

"Right, right. I knew that. Listen, we're definitely not there yet, so why don't you and I . . . retire to my--"

"Admiral! We have located a small island called Windmill Isle. It is ten leagues due south."

"Very good, bring us in. This is our target!"

The armada's ships flew closer to the island, which seemed very peaceful. Children played in the open areas, houses with shingled roofs adorned the land. Ramirez gazed for two seconds, then brought his hand down sharply. As one, the entire armada opened fire upon the island. Shells exploded on houses, on pathways, in hills, through ladders. Houses collapsed, trapping the occupants. Out in the middle, Dyne directed his men and women to go below-ground.

"That is the one I want. Captain, go in closer. I have to capture some air pirates."

The Monocerous broke formation and flew closer in to the island. A single figure jumped off, landing at Dyne's feet. He drew his sword and held against Dyne's throat.

"All of you! Stop right where you are!" shouted Ramirez. "One false move, and your captain becomes a head shorter!"

The pirates slowed to a halt, not noticing the Valuan ships coming in from behind with guards.

"I am Admiral Ramirez, of the Valuan Armada. You are all under arrest for piracy."

"Like hell we are! Forget about me, get him, men!" shouted Dyne.

"I don't think your men are going anywhere," said Ramirez as the pirates suddenly found themselves manacled by dozens of Valuan troops. "All of you will return to Valua for execution. Move out!"

As the prisoners left, Ramirez looked around the island. The buildings were destroyed, the gardens incinerated. Yet all the women and children were nowhere to be found.

"Hey, Admiral!"

"Yes, Alfonso!" growled Ramirez, getting angrier and angrier.

"Will you get up here already? We've got the pirates, now we should get back home. I don't want to miss today's execution!"

"Very well." Ramirez returned to his ship, still confused as to where the women and children had disappeared to.


	3. Chapter 3: New Orders

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed! Try to withstand this filler chapter, it gets better after Chapter 4. All characters in this story belong . . . . decapitation. You all know the routine. Enjoy chapter 3!

Chapter 3: New Orders

It had been seven days since the capture of Dyne's Airpirates. While the pirates made their way to Valua, Ramirez followed his new orders, namely to search lower sky for a suitable island for a base. Eventually he found one, listed in the charts as Dangral Island. After making this discovery, he returned to Valua. Upon his arrival, he discovered that everything was not going according to plan . . .

"Admiral!"

"Yes, captain?"

A Valuan officer dressed in white armor saluted, lifted his visor, and gave a report.

"WHAT? The airpirates escaped? How!"

"We are not sure, sir. Apparently, a boy named Vyse came with two accomplices and freed the prisoners. Then he killed our Executioner, captured the girl, and fled, barely getting past the great Fortress. It was quite daring, actually."

"Shut up, you fool. I guessed that. Go to Lord Galcian, tell him I have arrived and am on my way to report and receive new orders."

"Yes, sir!" the officer saluted, and marched away, stopping to order a sergeant to report to Lord Galcian, who marched off and stopped to order a corporal to report to Lord Galcian, who stopped a passing Private and ordered him to give the report to Lord Galcian, who ran off, as quickly as possible. Satisfied that the hierarchy was working properly, all of the officers marched off in different directions, leaving Ramirez alone.

These little men, like ants scurrying around. There is no purpose in their lives. Only Galcian is fit to rule this world. Not the empress, not the airpirates, not anyone. Only my lord. . .

Soon Ramirez arrived at his master's chamber. He knocked.

"Enter, Ramirez."

The boy opened the door and walked in, saluting to Lord Galcian.

"Ramirez. You have heard about what happened during your absence?"

"Yes, my lord. With your command, I will track them down anywhere in the world! I will kill this Vyse mercilessly!"

"Do not bother. He is not worth our time. It is true, he took the girl. However, we were able to question her slightly before hand. She is a Silvite, sent here to locate the Moon Crystals. Much like you, all those years ago."

_Could it be . . . ? Fina . . . ?_

"The girl's name is Fina. It seems her goal is to collect the Crystals, and keep them away from us. She aims to take them back to wherever you two came from."

"Hmph. She should know better than that. You are the only one fit to rule this world."

"It matters not. Ramirez, I am reactivating your mission. You must travel the world, obtaining the moon crystals before she does. There are six, the red one is in the Temple of Pyrynn near Maramba. I already have Belleza waiting for you there, and I want you to go with Alfonso. This mission must be carried out with the utmost stealth, so I want you all to take a single ship. The Monocerous would be best."

"Yes my lord."

Ramirez saluted, and exited the room. He marched through the hallways of the Great Fortress, finally coming to Alfonso's chambers.

"Admiral Alfonso."

"Admiral! You decided to take me up on my . . . offer?" said Alfonso, suggestively flicking back his hair.

" . . . no. We have new orders. We are to take the Monocerous and fly immediately to the Temple of Pyrynn."

"The Monocerous? But the Cygnus is so much . . .cozier!"

"The Monocerous is stealthier. We will be harder to track. We are leaving at 20:00. Be ready."

"Fine. Don't forget though, if you want, I am right here . . . " he said, with a smirk on his face. Ramirez did not deign to answer, however, and instead returned to his ship. Several hours later, they embarked.

"So, Vice-Admiral. Where are we headed?"

"Alfonso, I've said this five times already! The Temple of Pyrynn, near Maramba!"

"Oh. Well, it's obvious we're not there yet, so . . . "


	4. Chapter 4: Rescue

Here we go, chapter 4. A little short, and more filler. But some interesting character development . . . enjoy! Disclaimer: you already know. Warning! This story is a little more . . . violently graphic than some of my others.

Valuan Skies, Ch. 4

A small, nondescript airboat hovered over the Nasr desert sands. The skeleton crew on board, two sailors and a "passenger" were barely sufficient to sail it, but still they made their way deeper and deeper into the sands. The small boat was clearly on its way, blissfully unaware of the growing shadow behind it.

Inside the boat, a woman piloted the ship, though she had no idea where they were headed. She was barely a woman, a mere seventeen years old. Her face reflected her evil personality, and was fixed with a permanent scowl. She could not smile, and her fiery red hair stuck out from on both sides in two stiff pig tails.

Deeper inside sat the other two people. The first was a man, also about seventeen years old. He wore a black shirt and leggings, and he had an eyepatch over his right eye. His brown hair was cut rakishly into several spikes, but his dashing good looks did little to improve his face. He wore a dark frown, showing his frustration and rage.

Near him sat a girl. She was only sixteen years old, and had long blonde hair. She wore a white dress, white leggings, and a veil over her hair. Tattooed on her forehead was a vague "q". Under normal circumstances she might have looked beautiful. Now, however, fear clouded her face, as she tried to appear as small as possible.

"Now, girl! You will tell us where this lost temple is! You know where to find the first moon crystal, and you will tell me!"

"– no! I cannot let the world dissolve into war again!"

"Idiot of a girl! You will pay for your disrespectful mouth!"

In two strides, the young man came up to the girl. With a several violent motions, he tore off the girl's clothes and tied her down. Before he could go any further, though, the door slammed open.

"Cap'n! Int--" the girl started to say. Before she could finish, she fell to the floor, out cold.

"Vyse. You will hand over the girl. Now." Ramirez stepped through the door, his Sword of the Dark Moon in hand.

"Heh heh heh. You found us. Well, you won't get away!"

The boy threw something at the ground, creating a blinding flash. When Ramirez's eyes cleared, the boy and his accomplice were gone. Ramirez approached Fina, cutting her bonds and covering her body with the tattered remnants of her clothes.

"Ramirez . . . thank you for saving me." she managed before fainting. Carefully, the young man picked her up and brought her aboard the Monocerous. He placed her in a bed, then returned to the bridge.

"Helmsman. Turn seven points South-Southeast. Call me when you find a pyramid rising out of the sand."

"Aye aye, Admiral!"

Ramirez turned and left for Fina's room. Now that she has had some rest, he thought, maybe I can get some answers. He entered her room to find her sleeping peacefully. Pulling up a chair, he sat, watching her. Fina . . .

several years earlier . . .

"Ramirez? Ramirez? Where are you?" A small girl with blonde hair ran through the twisting labyrinth. The pathway around her turned in every possible direction, even flipping upside down.

"Nah nah! You can't catch me!" A boy, taller and sporting white hair ran by, on a pathway running sideways. She dashed around, trying to catch up to her friend.

"Ramirez! Wait up!"

"No! You catch up!"

"Ramirez!"

"Ramirez? Hello?"

"Huh-what? Oh! Sorry, I was . . . remembering."

"Oh. I just wanted to say, thank you. It's been such a long time, but you still saved me."

"I just happened to be here. I am searching for the Temple of Pyrynn."

"You didn't forget your mission!"

"No. I was forced to put it on hold, though, while I secured my position here. I am now a Admiral of the Valuan Armada. I am now trying to find the moon crystals before it is too late."

"Thank the moons! Let me come with you. The Elders gave me more detailed information about their location."

"I was about to ask for your help. Let's go."

Ramirez stood up, and walked to the bridge, Fina tagging along behind.

"Wait a minute! Hold on! Who is that!" Alfonso barged up, staring at Fina.

"This is Fina. She will be our guide."

"No way. I do NOT like this kind of competition! That's not playing fair!"

"Enough, Alfonso."

"I can't believe this! I thought we had something between us! Some kind of --"

"I said, ENOUGH!" Ramirez stalked away, headed toward the bridge.

"I hope I'm not being a problem." said Fina.

"Listen sister, you just became much more than a problem!" angrily flicking his hair,

Alfonso turned in a huff and bravely retreated to his cabin.

"Oh dear."


	5. Chapter 5: An update? On that old story?

Hey everyone, this isn't a new post, just an update.

Basically, I got really busy with school and I neglected my writing for a while. There are in fact several chapters more to this story already written. Unfortunately, they were not posted to . Instead, I had them up on , a now defunct forum. There is a possibility that a couple chapters are gone forever. Hopefully, they are still alive on my computer back home. Otherwise, I'll just have to recreate them as best as I can. The other main issue is I have switched computers. My old one is back at home, while my new one is here with me in college. So . . . yeah. We'll see what happens. I do know that I have more time now for writing. So I think I'll finish Valuan Skies as best as I can. I also had a couple other ideas for SoA fiction, but they're not fleshed out.

Be that as it may, I don't remember where I was going in this story!! I want to finish it, but it hasn't come back to me yet. So basically, if any of you out there who like this story, want to see the epic conclusion, go ahead and suggest things that you'd like to see. Obviously, by making a suggestion you are giving me the rights to use it, so if you were thinking of making that idea into your own story, DON'T TELL ME ABOUT IT!! Also, any of you who remember the old version (Meowzy, I'm looking at you), please let me know what I wrote! It's been three years and I've probably forgotten stuff.

Once again, thank you all so much, I really appreciate the feedback, and I'm sorry about this horrendous delay.


End file.
